


Holes

by red4leader



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Cas wears panties, Couch Sex, M/M, Special panties, Twink!Cas, dom!Dean, sub!cas, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red4leader/pseuds/red4leader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a surprise for when Dean gets home. </p><p>(Really short. Super minor Dom/Sub - he says sir that's it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holes

Castiel sat on his and Dean's leather, plushy couch as he watched T.V. Or at least, tried to watch T.V. He was aroused and nervous, because he had a surprise for when Dean got home. That surprise had him checking his phone or glancing towards the door to the garage every few minutes. 

After what felt like forever - but was actually twenty minutes - he heard the loud gears of the garage door closing, and then the beep of the alarm to let him know the door to the house was opening and closing. He listened, shaking inwardly, to Dean's boots walk across the tiles to the living room where Castiel was at. 

"Hey, Cas, I'm back from dropping our little niece off." Dean called just before turning the corner into Castiel's line of sight. Castiel turned to smile at him, giving him subtle flirty eyes. 

"Hello, Dean." he purred, keeping his hooded eyes locked on Dean's gorgeous green ones. He watched Dean's confused interest flit across Dean's face for a millisecond until Dean registered what Castiel really wanted, and a smirk grew on that beautifully freckled face. 

Dean walked right up in front of Castiel, shins pressed against the edge of the couch as he put his hands on either side of Castiel's head. "What have _you_ been up to?" Dean breathed against Castiel's temple, obviously noticing that Castiel had changed from his hoodie and jeans to a white T-shirt and sweats. Castiel shuddered. 

"Want you, Dean." Castiel panted. He hadn't been able to have sex with his boyfriend all weekend because they had been babysitting Sam's daughter, who preferred to sleep in the adults' bed. 

A grown came from Dean as he dipped his hand into the front of Castiel's sweats, only to discover the silk panties he had put on while Dean was out. Castiel had secretly ordered them the week previous just for him. 

"Fuck, that's hot." Dean panted, and quickly straightened. He yanked Castiel's cottony shirt off just to plant kisses across his sternum and suckle at Castiel's hard nipples. 

As Castiel moaned against Dean's shoulder, he made quick work on Dean's belt buckle, then his jean's button and fly. He stroked Dean through his boxers to get his attention, and Dean groaned softly before standing again. 

Swiftly, Dean stripped himself of his shirts, and pulled his jeans and underwear down just far enough to free his hardening cock. He then turned his antics onto Castiel, pulling at the waistband of the sweats. 

"I'm gonna fuck you over the couch in your pretty panties." he growled as he nibbled on Castiel's earlobe. This elicited a breathless, open-mouthed moan from the twink. _Good thing the living room is big enough for there to be room behind the couch._ Castiel thought just before Dean yanked the sweats off his ankles. 

He watched Dean focus on his black, shiny panties with sharp attention, then reached up to wrap his hands around Dean's neck. "Fuck me, sir." Castiel mewled, and Dean grinned. Castiel was lifted and carried easily over to the back of the couch, and was forced to bend over it, ass in the air with his feet planted sturdily on the carpet. 

"Oh fuck." Dean breathed behind him. Castiel smirked, knowing that he had discovered the sewn in hole in the back of his panties, providing easy access to his own pretty hole for Dean's thick dick. He wiggled his hips and held up the lube he'd been holding onto as he waited for Dean. 

The small bottle was quickly grabbed from his hand, and only a few moments later, he felt two of Dean's slicked fingers prod at his ring of muscles. He couldn't help but push his hips back against Dean's fist. 

"Fuck me, Dean. I already prepared myself." he panted, letting his head hang to where his forehead was touching the couch. He felt Dean crook his fingers one last time before they were quickly removed. He listened raptly to the wet noises of Dean getting his nice, big cock lubed up. 

When he felt the warm, smooth head push through the soft fabric and his ass cheeks, Castiel melted down onto the couch, pushing back invitingly. He gasped from the pleasure of Dean slipping in quickly, almost getting to the curly haired hilt. At first, Dean thrusted at a moderate pace, but rapidly sped up, the skin of his hips making a soft thumping noise against Castiel's ass. 

Castiel's head was swiftly lifted by the grip of Dean's hand in his hair, making him moan even louder. Time seemed to pass quickly, yet it felt like ages until he came untouched in his panties. He hole clamped down hard on Dean, and only a few more hard thrusts brought the blond man to climax deep inside of Castiel. 

The two lovers remained still for a couple minutes, panting over the couch. Eventually, Castiel felt the warmth of Dean lift from his back then the tingles of Dean sliding out of him. A broad hand rubbed over his back and shoulders. 

"Wanna take a bath?" Dean asked in a tired, husky voice. He helped Castiel stand once the blue eyed man nodded. When he turned towards Dean, Dean glanced down at the front of his underwear. Castiel looked, too."

"It's stain resistant. We can just throw it in the washer." he brushed off, and Dean threw his head back in laughter. Castiel wasn't sure what was so funny, but he smiled lovingly up at Dean anyways.


End file.
